cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Nar Cete
Summary The Nar Cete (Nar, Cetenar, Sea Knights, Tusk Knights) are the remaining members of a Cete kingdom of the north oceans (Mar al Shiro). They use narwhales as mounts; and are able to fight above and under water with exceeding skill. They were a proud people, kings in the North, who have now devolved into ever feuding war bands. The Nar make their trade by hunting sea serpents, squid, seal, and occasionally whale. The Nar Cete have been reduced to piracy and mercenary work as well. Appearance Nar Cete are heavyset men, bronze-skinned, with steel gray eyes, and long dark hair that is never cut. They wear seal skins, a hauberk of shell and chain. They also carry shields, and are armed with lances, darts, nets and heavy clubs. The Nar Cete also have helms that allow them to ride underwater. Each knight's armor is unique, marking his family and ancient allegiances. History Founding The Nar Cete once controlled a large kingdom, all the Shiro and Iparlantza Seas, as well as the coastlines. However, the nobles of the Nar Cete abused their power, alienating their commoners. They also warred against their clerics, driving away the very people who made their magical armor. Worse, many of their whale kin rebelled, forming the Baelena Dominae. The sides fought for generations (the Dominae eventually taking the upper hand). As the wars continued, most of the civilian population died or moved away. Modern Era The Nar Cete are left now with little more than mounts, weapons, armor; and their honor. But these still hold great power. Society Nar Cete culture is strictly patriarchal. All men who can ride and fight are considered equals. Anyone else is not considered a full member of the society. Few Nar Cete women have ever been seen. No children have been observed either. It is rumored that the Nar Cete knights do not marry, but keep harems. From the harems they are thought to select able sons; and groom them to become squires. The training is thought to be exceedingly rigorous with but one son allowed to take on his father's armor. Elders among the Nar Cete are uncommon. Most prefer to die in combat. Warfare The Nar Cete ride full full-grown narwhal: creatures 18 feet in length, weighing 3000 pounds, with a tusk reinforced with magical iron, that extends up to 10 feet. The narwhal are fully trained in war, capable of striking foes in or out of water. Narwhal have been seen to smash small ships apart. Their weapons too, are of remarkable manufacture (said to be dwarven). Most warriors carry an assortment of spears and darts of bone, metal and pumice; designed to stay afloat. The Nar Cete also wear ingenious armor, of shell covering pumice stones linked in fine metal chain, with living seaweed serving as padding. If a warrior is ever dismounted, he will not sink. Finally, there is a Nar Cete's sense of honor. It is as finely honed as any of his weapons. A Nar Cete will honor a vow made upon his name for three generations. They will avenge an offense for three generations as well. Food and Drink Since the Nar Cete travel a vast ocean desert, fresh water is highly prized. Water costs as much as wine. Glacier ice can cost silver. Nar Cete eat a diet heavy in fats and protein, supplementing it with sea weed. In times of need, a warrior can carve a small plug of blubber from his mount to consume. Trade The Nar Cete have no coin of their own, but hoard whatever they can trade for or steal. The knights sell their services as mercenaries and pirates. They will guard shipments, or raid rival traders. The Nar Cete are also known to capture entire ships and sell the crew as slaves. Location Packs of Nar Cete are seen in the Mar Al Shiro. They occasionally are seen farther south in the mouth of Mar al Iparlantza, and as far west as the Ocea Natala. The Nar Cete are thought to have a fortress in the northern glacier of the Mar al Shiro, that holds the order's treasure and slaves. Estimated Numbers The Nar Cete are few. Guesses range from 500-1000 warriors. Known Towns The Nar Cete are rumored to have a hidden fortress, Gola, hidden under a giant iceberg. But no one has ever seen it. Allies The Nar Cete are allied with all the Guer Cete. They continue to wage war against land-bound peoples. They are loosely allied with the rest of the Cete nations. Finally, some Nar Cete have hired on as mercenaries, patrolling the coasts of Ait Bas Draoi. Foes The Nar Cete are blood enemies of the Baelana Domini, as well as any seafaring non-Cete culture. Characters Cete Guera Category:Guilds and Orders Category:Cete